melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Emertainment Monthly
Emertainment Monthly is Emerson College's entertainment magazine, covering film, television, music, theater, video games, books, and more. Melanie Martinez has done one interview with them in January of 2015. Interview Not many 19-year-olds can say they’ve competed on The Voice, recorded a full length album, had their first single featured in American Horror Story, and set out on their own tour. However, that’s precisely how the story goes for Melanie Martinez. The Team Adam alumna’s path is unconventional for someone of her age, but she says she hasn’t left her “normal” teenage life behind. Emertainment Monthly had the chance to speak with Martinez before her tour stops in Boston next week. What has been the most exciting part of 2014 for you? I’ve been able to play a lot of shows, go on tour, and write music. I’m definitely excited to put my album out in the spring. I feel like this whole year has been exciting because it’s just been building up to something that I hope will keep building next year. Yeah. It’s been really fun. And you’re working on your debut album, Cry Baby , now right? Well, it’s finished. I just have to work on the censored versions of the songs (laughs). You’ve said before that you enjoy writing about the darker, more honest side in life. What can we expect to see from this theme on the album? Basically, the whole thing is childhood situations and themes that are turned into adult situations. There’s a contrast between the childhood and mature themes. It’s super dark and the stories are really twisted. But they’re definitely pop songs. It’s basically like a giant pack of story books. Being only 19 yourself, you seem to have the most appeal with the younger demographic. How do you want to expand your fan base? There are definitely mature subjects in my music, but I’m not really sure. I feel like most of my fans are 13 to mid-20s, and they’re mostly girls since it’s super girly music. I don’t know. I would hope that my music would speak to really anyone no matter what age or gender. Honestly, I’m just making music and it’s very personal. I’m telling stories. I’m not really making it for anyone besides myself and if people like it, that’s awesome. That means so much to me, and it’s crazy that people can like something you do for yourself, you know? But other than that, I don’t really know how to answer that question. I guess it’s probably a difficult one to answer when you haven’t released the majority of your work yet. Yeah. So when you’re on The Voice, you’re singing for live and television audiences who might not necessarily be rooting for your team, plus four experienced judges. How does it feel to now be playing on your own tour for people you know like your music and have paid to come see you? It’s definitely different. It’s awesome though. I’d rather sing for people who are there to see me than be in a competitive situation. It’s definitely more fun singing for people who know your music, can sing along, and have fun than for a TV audience and four coaches who are artists themselves. But yeah, it’s definitely cool to have my own shows and to sing for people who like my music. You were very clearly one of Adam Levine’s favorites on the show. Do you continue to be influenced by him? I haven’t talked to him in a while, actually. So no, not really. He’s really cool. I just haven’t talked to him in a while. Who else would you say you look up to in music? Or who are your favorite artists? It’s really hard for me because I like a lot of artists. But I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about who I look up to like that. I think I look up to any artist who has made it from nothing to something. It’s so hard. It’s such a hard industry. I look up to any artist who’s out there doing their thing I remember you saying once on the show that you didn’t want to go back to being a normal teenager. What’s it like for you to have come right out of that “normal” teenage life and into the music industry? Well, I’m kinda doing both. I’m still a normal teenager, my parents still live in the same town I grew up in, and I’m still here all the time. I’m mostly in the city, but I still come here. I’m the same person so that’s normal. I’m just working at a different career than most people my age. That’s really fun. Your song “Carousel” has been featured in the official American Horror Story: Freak Show trailer. Were you a fan of the show beforehand? Yeah. It’s my favorite show. That has to be so surreal. Yeah. That was crazy for me. I did not think that was actually going to happen, but I’m very happy that it did. How did that work? I wrote the song in October 2013. A couple months after, I found out that the show theme leaked and I thought wow, this would be perfect for that. I talked to my manager and we thought we should try to pitch it. I don’t know what was going on behind the scenes, but we didn’t hear back for about a year. Then, two days before they were going to air it, they told me they were going to use it in a trailer. I was freaking out. It was definitely really exciting. This season is amazing, too. I’m very happy to be a part of it. So, I have to ask… Which of the seasons is your favorite? This fourth season is really great, but I think the first and the second are my favorites. I wasn’t quite as into the third season. And lastly, what are your hopes for the future of your career? I’m hoping to just play a lot of shows and release my album. Just to keep working at it until I get where I want to get. Is there anything else you want to add that you want people to know about you or your tour? No, I think that’s it (laughs)! Well, thanks for your time, and we look forward to seeing you in Boston! Thanks so much! Category:Magazines Category:Interviews Category:2015